


Dysfunctional

by North Davis (larryears)



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Brasil - Freeform, M/M, Português, larry pt, larry stylinson pt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryears/pseuds/North%20Davis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Os dois continuavam ali, sentados, admirando o vai-e-vem das ondas do mar. O silêncio pairava sobre os dois, de uma forma reconfortante e o vento forte agitava os cabelos de ambos. Harry e Louis poderiam continuar em silêncio eternamente, afinal, sabiam que nem sempre precisa-se de palavras para uma conversa. Mas Louis quebrou o mesmo silêncio com uma afirmação, não acusadora ou com segundas intenções, apenas uma simples e direta frase "Você é como as ondas e o que eu sinto é como o mar. Meus sentimentos poderão até te afastar de mim, mas ele mesmo será responsável em te recuperar, assim como as ondas, que vão, mas sempre voltarão."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysfunctional

_Para Rafaela, que foi o meu começo, é o meu meio e será o meu fim._

 

**Avisos** : Alto-mutilação, Síndrome de Borderline, Linguagem forte e Sexo.

 

 

   Frio. Harry Styles sentia-se frio como a neve que se acumulava nas janelas de seu quarto. Mais um de seus episódios em pleno Natal.  
Ele realmente não queria ter explodido daquele jeito com sua tia, mas ela insistia em fazer perguntas invasivas. O garoto reconhecia que exagerou, todavia era algo que Harry não podia controlar.  
   Styles sentia sua cabeça queimando, ele nunca tinha odiado tanto o Natal. Ele pressionou a testa contra o vidro gelado, numa tentativa desesperada de fazê-la resfriar e fechou os olhos, fazendo com que as cenas dos últimos minutos corressem por sua mente. Ele podia ouvir os murmúrios vindos do cômodo abaixo, mas não sentia vontade de voltar até lá. Um nó se formava em sua garganta, um misto de vontade de gritar com a vontade de chorar. Ele não queria ser assim, realmente não queria. Ele queria ter controle sobre suas emoções, sobre sua vontade, sobre sua mente. Será que era pedir muito?  
   Do outro lado da cidade, Louis Tomlinson também estava em seu quarto, também se perguntando por que tinham que se intrometerem na sua vida. Mas não, Louis não reconhecia que havia exagerado, nunca. Louis era uma bomba-relógio, mas sem um mostrador. Era egocêntrico e problemático, não aceitava ajuda de ninguém, mas também não queria machucar ninguém, por isso, machucava a si mesmo. O garoto estava em seu quarto, abraçado a seu próprio corpo, tentando controlar sua respiração. Ele também queria poder controlar suas emoções, suas vontades, sua mente.  
   E algo ligava os dois garotos de diferentes realidades, os dois estavam inclusos nos números de portadores de _Borderline_.


End file.
